


A Strange Encounter

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Limerick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Jaws comes into contact with DC!Bond and is confused.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Classic prompt table - Jaws with DC!Bond characters

Mr Jaws of the dangerous chomp  
He found himself stuck in a swamp.  
Then an agent apeared,  
Blue-eyed and big-eared.  
Bond had run off from Q with a stomp.

This stranger seemed odd but familiar,  
The feeling was really peculiar.  
It was like they had met  
On a different film set.  
This idea just could not be sillier!


End file.
